


Головоломка

by Amaryllis133



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic III
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поиски святого Грааля - занятие не для слабонервных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Головоломка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom HoM &M 2013**, 2 левел, драббл.

Раскалённое солнце пустыни пекло макушку даже через чёрную ткань капюшона. Рассудив, что разницы нет, Клавиус откинул с головы тяжёлые складки, подставив жаре обнажённую кость, и сощурил пустые глазницы — как смог. Шёл третий день пути через пески, и хоть бы один грёбаный оазис!..

Мерный хруст костей за спиной раздражал, но деваться было некуда — конь пал ещё вчера до полудня, а тащить всё на собственном горбу не позволяла ни гордость, ни элементарная лень. Не сбавляя шага, он потянулся за пазуху и извлёк на свет заветный листок, бережно сложенный вдвое; свернуть бы трубочкой, для пущей сохранности, но наклеенные на промасленную бумагу сероватые фигурные детали пазла плохо гнулись. Читались, правда, ещё хуже: Клавиус каждый раз брезгливо морщился при мысли о том, в каком тряпье хранители обелисков держали своё сокровище. Его воля, он созвал бы лучших картографов Дейи, краезнатцев этого региона, снабдил бы их всем необходимым для работы инструментарием — сбережения бы позволили! Они пахали бы день и ночь, вымеряя каждый метр территории, простукивая и прощупывая, и в конце месяца положили бы ему на стол шёлковое полотно с маршрутом, отмеченным красной нитью, и оставалось бы только вручить это полотно проводнику, а самому — откинуться в паланкине и подремать в тишине и прохладе.

Всё было бы так просто, так замечательно просто, если бы можно было пойти цивилизованным путем, а не сколупывать с каждой замшелой каменюки эту грёбаную топографию, по крохотному кусочку без конца и начала, а потом глухой ночью сидеть в палатке в обнимку с бутылкой, вертеть в пальцах клочок выдубленной кожи и гадать, это пальма на нём изображена, корявый скалистый выступ или всё-таки заболоченный участок у архидьявола на куличках?

Клавиус ненавидел собирать пазлы.

Он ещё разок всмотрелся в закорючку, отвёл подальше от глаз, снова приблизил, затем перевёл взгляд на горизонт — в паре километров виднелась небольшая холмистая гряда с дроблёными каменными выступами.

По бледной коже побежали мурашки; сердце чуть было не забилось вновь. Неужели?...

Клавиус ускорил шаг, взмахом руки сориентировав бредущих следом скелетов в нужном направлении. Интересовал его самый северный из уступов, нелепо вывернутый из скалы, как будто здесь в своё время порезвилась банда титанов — разумеется, если бы им только вздумалось забрести в такую песчаную глушь.

А если всё-таки забрели — значит, возможно, что-то им было здесь нужно?

Песок пересыпался под ногами, носился с ветром, проникая под одежду. Песок был везде, и везде был песок.

Это хорошо, подумал Клавиус. Песок копать легче, чем ту же трясину.

Он свалил мешок с припасами у самой скалы, в теньке, и ступил ногой на каменную поверхность утёса. Скелеты наблюдали за ним без энтузиазма — весь энтузиазм выгорел в последней стычке со стаей озабоченных феечек, которые так и рвались присоединиться к поисковому отряду. Клавиусу было жаль тратить ману на обращение их в скелетов, и вместо этого он приказал просто порубить их в капусту — что подчинённые и сделали, изрядно проредившись в процессе, потому что феечки на что-то обиделись и задали жару, сколько смогли. Наутро, подсчитав потери, Клавиус пришёл к неутешительному выводу: ещё одно такое столкновение, и лопату ему придётся нести самолично.

Он перехватил поудобнее заступ, услужливо протянутый одним из скелетов, ещё раз смерил взглядом территорию, мысленно сверяясь с картой, и решительно принялся за работу. Скелетам он в тонком деле откапывания Граалей не доверял.

Полчаса спустя и собственный энтузиазм Клавиуса немного поугас. По прошествии ещё часа он плюнул в раскалённый песок и передал заступ скелету, и до самого заката мрачно смотрел на механические движения костлявых рук, слушал скрип рёбер и завывание в них ветра и думал о вечном.

Когда взошла луна, он снова отобрал инструмент, отослал скелета охранять периметр, а сам, покрутив головой и хрустнув позвонками, зашёл с другой стороны уступа и принялся копать заново.

К утру у него даже был трофей. Не Грааль, к сожалению; всего лишь очередной скелет, на этот раз неодушевленный, и по всему было видно, что принадлежал он предыдущему искателю.

Клавиус закатал рукава дорожного камзола и расчехлил посох. Скелет заговорил ещё до полудня — мерзким писклявым голосом, в котором сочувствие странным образом мешалось со злорадством.

— Что ищешь ты, странник, — проскрипел он, с трудом проворачивая заедающую челюсть. Клавиус усадил его, прислонив спиной к скале, и теперь сидел на корточках, нервно комкая в руках карту. Его собственные скелеты, столпившись чуть поодаль, покачивались от ветра и перешептывались — Клавиус понадеялся, что они не замышляют что-то вроде бунта.

— Клад ищу, — буркнул он, сверля откопанного «языка» взглядом. — Отвечай, здесь ли зарыт?

Скелет поперхнулся смешком.

— Неужто, — медленно проговорил Клавиус, — опоздал я? Неужто был уже здесь герой, побывавший здесь до меня? Тогда ответствуй мне, как найти героя того, в каком замке, да много ли войску с ним странствует...

— Мало с ним войску странствует, — неожиданно обиженно отозвался скелет и дёрнул угловатым плечом. — Как видишь, никого не осталось. И, наверно, уже не так важно, откуда я был родом?

— Неважно, — согласился Клавиус. — Ты скажи, куда Грааль дел. В замок небось отнёс? Или прикопал где-то по дороге?

— Если бы, — взходнул скелет. — Дай-ка карту твою глянуть... ну да, так и есть. Ты этот вот фрагмент зачем сюда присобачил? Тут же выступ шире выемки, не влазит!

— Если постараться — влазит, — уязвлённо пробормотал Клавиус. Выдернул из рук скелета карту, разгладил, посмотрел на просвет. — Пески же? Пески. И скала. Вон, видишь закорючку? Скала же!

— Дурак ты, снова вздохнул скелет. — Не песок это, а вода. Море, то бишь. А закорючка эта — не скала вовсе, а самая настоящая пальма. На острове. Посреди моря. Ну. сам посмотри!

Клавиус посмотрел и беззвучно взвыл от отчаяния — до Западного моря было чистых полторы недели пути по непересеченной местности. А ещё он не умел водить корабли.

Вызывать, впрочем, тоже.

— Не переживай ты так, — ободряюще покивал ему скелет, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Не ты первый сюда приходишь, не ты первый спрашиваешь...

Клавиус застонал ещё пуще.

Занимался рассвет.


End file.
